Fern Lane
Personality Fern is a tomboy and is generally laid back. She makes friends quite easily, but hates to talk about normal girl things (makeup, boys, spas) and would much rather go play football or soccer. History Jenny was a world famous hiker and mountain climber. So it seemed natural for geb, the god of the earth, to fall in love with her. Their meeting was not very romantic. Jenny, while walking through a base camp at Mt. Everest, accidentally ran into Geb and spilled coffee all over him. Geb joined Jenny’s climbing group, as he was discissed as a Sherpa. Jenny fell in love with him (with thanks to a tiny bit of Hathor’s magic) and around 9 months later Ivy and Fern were born. Geb “died” the around two weeks after the twins were born. Ivy and Fern grew up around their mother. They went with her where ever she went, unless their mother deemed it too dangerous and then they had to stay in the hotel room alone. Jenny’s protection proved to be helpful when she died during an avalanche while climbing a mountain. The twins, however were safely back in the hotel room, plying with clay dolls (they were 5). Ivy and Fern were put up for adoption with an enormous amount of money going to whatever family adopted them. The adoption place actually had to hold interviews, so many people wanted them. The twins were eventually adopted by a nice family who lived on an army base and father was in the military. Ivy and Fern liked it at the military base. There was a woods nearby, so they could go hiking, a range, sothey could play paintball, and many people to make friends with. Ivy, always the social one, became friends with the popular people while Fern became friends with jocks. But the twins were always there for each other. When the twins were 15, they were hiking in the woods when they were swallowed by the earth and showed up and camp pyramid. They were instantly claimed by Geb. Powers Offensive #Children of Geb have the ability to conjure a weapon or an object out of earth which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. #Children of Geb can make small or massive rocks to be thrown at any speed whether in any surface, air or water. Defensive #Children of Geb can create a shield made out of rock/earth #Children of Geb can create or stop an earthquake to shake an enemy to the ground #Children of Geb can create or stop sand storms to distract the enemy Passive #Children of Geb can by creating pillar or wave of earthen material for riding. #Children of Geb are able to disappear into the ground, #Children of Geb can draw, and manipulate minerals, sand and metal out of the ground around them Supplementary #Children of Geb has the ability to earth travel a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more energy drained. #Children of Geb are able to telekinetically move earth at a high rate. The larger amount of earth used, the more energy it drains. #Children of Geb can create and collapse tunnels and caves Counsellor and Leitenant Only #Can create a massive earthquake big and strong enough to destroy a whole city Traits #Tend to love being underground #Children of Geb always knows where ever they are as long as they are on the ground Relationships Category:JaguarStar190 Category:Children of Geb